The Bloody Betrayal
by serenitythewriter
Summary: Max is a head strong witch/vampire hybrid. She wakes up in an unfamiliar place. No memeories of her past life. She must figure out to survive.


I wake up in a hot place. There is sand everywhere: In my eyes, mouth, my whole body covered in sand. I try to scrim around, but I'm deep into the ground.

I soon realize that I am stuck in the middle of the desert. I start to move my hands to pick myself up. They feel stuck into the ground, but I manage to get a hand up. I grunt loudly as I try to bring myself from under the sand.

I finally manage to dig a huge hole on top of my face. I start to push the sand away from there. When my face is completely uncovered, I gasp for air.

Tiny bits of sand goes into my mouth, but I don't care. I'm still gasping and panting for air. I manage to get my whole body to be uncovered by the sand.

I get up from the ground and realized that I was on top of a hill. I look over both sides. The East has absolutely nothing while the west has rows of people.

The people all have different expressions on their unconscious face. Some people look peaceful, others look uncomfortable, but most have an unreadable expression.

I notice that the people are still breathing. I look around, confused. If these people aren't dead than what happened to them? I stumble over one of the bodies and fall to the ground.

As soon as I fall on the body, their eyes fly open. The eyes are bloodshot red. I can tell that the person wanted to move, but they somehow couldn't. I get up and stare as they close their eyes again. I run past the bodies and try to find someone who is woke.

I am already up at the peak of the hill when suddenly, my head starts to hurt extremely bad. I fall to the floor holding my head.

I see people in my head and I hear their voices, they seem like memories. The memories are flooding through my head, but too quick for me to see. My mind does land on one.

There is a woman talking to someone, I guess that someone is me and that she is my mom. My mom touches my face and says 'Don't be afraid. We are family, we will protect you.' We smile at each other and look at a group people.

As we walk away, the memory is fading out and a white, emptiness replaces it. As my eyes open up, I gasp for air. When I finally catch my breath I am laying on the floor of the desert. I get up quickly and look back at the bodies. The fear that I once had of them was now gone. I feel comfortable. I stand there for a moment looking over the hill, watching.

I wonder if the lady that I seen was one of the people down there. I take one last glance before looking over my shoulder and seeing the unbelievable. A castle. Not just an ordinary desert castle, a castle that looks so beautiful it shouldn't be anywhere near a desert. There are several turrets and than a big basilica.

I stand there looking at the castle, slowly making me way down the hill. I pick up my feet to actually move and I am halfway tumbling down the hill.

When I finally make it to the gates I look around. Than two guards come out. They look at me confused as if I am not supposed to be here. I guess it is the clothes and the fact that I am covered in sand.

All three of us stand there looking at one another. Finally, one of the guards say " What is your name?" I open my mouth to speak, but than realize that I don't know the answer.

I stand there trying to figure out why I couldn't remember. The guards start to get impatient and they raise their voice. " What is your name?" His huge muscular chest moving as he talks.

I look up at them. "I. I don't know."

It is so quiet I think I didn't actually say it. They look at me as if my stupid and then look at each other. They are about to turn around when a someone walks up to the door. It is someone dressed up as a prince.

I look at him and looks at me. "What is the problem?" His eyes never leave mine and his voice full of authority. "This lady wants to come in, but she doesn't remember her name." "So? Let her in." The guards look at each other as if there is some secret everyone knows except me. "B-But she-"

The prince finally takes his eyes off me and looks at the guards. "That's an order." The guards hesitate for a moment and than they move out the way so I can walk in.


End file.
